


Recruitment Procedures

by allfireburns



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Banter, Community: writerinadrawer, Episode: s01e01 Everything Changes, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Season/Series 01, WriterInADrawer 4.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torchwood - or maybe just Jack - has unconventional means of finding new recruits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruitment Procedures

"She's back!"

Jack hurried out of his office, and grinned at the CCTV footage on Tosh's computer screen. If nothing else, their inquisitive PC certainly was persistent. "About time. I've been waiting for this all day."

Tosh glanced up, eyebrows raised. "Are you really going to let her keep following us around everywhere?"

He shrugged, eyes still on the screen. "Either she gets tired of it and convinces herself she's crazy, or..."

"Or...?"

Suzie had already been hovering nearby; Jack felt her attention shift from the screen to him momentarily, then over to Tosh. "If you haven't noticed, Jack likes to recruit through stalking."

"I never said I was recruiting." He added as an afterthought, "And it's not stalking."

"Tell that to Owen."

Smiling despite herself, Tosh looked back to her computer. "There must be a simpler way to hire people, Jack."

He snorted. "Fine. Next time, we simplify. Run it like Big Brother, sic Weevils on them, retcon everyone but the winner at the end..."

On the screen, the woman on the Plass turned in a slow circle, frowning to herself. Suzie tilted her head to one side, considering. "Is that actually so different to what we do already?"


End file.
